Karen
Karen lives at the Vineyard with her mother, Sasha , her father, Gotz , and the sole employee, Kai. Her cousin, Cliff, is a vagabond. The blonde in her hair comes from her grandmother, Eve, who appeared in the original SNES game . She is very rebellious and no longer wishes to live in the village. Her ambitions are to move to the city and pursue a career as a dancer, much like her mother did at a younger age. Karen has a passion for wine and will waitress at the Bar until you marry her. Winning the New Years Drinking Festival will impress her very much. If Karens's affection for you is the highest of every bachelorette, she'll give a charm bracelet that supposedly helps the weather on your birthday. Karen's birthday is Winter 29. Giving her a gift on this day raises her affection for you more than it normally would. Your rival for Karen is Kai. If you have not saved the vineyard or raised Karen's affection enough, she will leave permanently in the winter of the second year. To learn about Karen's picture, visit the Photo Album page. Events Mistaken Identity ::If both Karen and Ann are at blue hearts or higher, you may walk into the Vineyard to find them having a conversation. Karen is complaining, but stops to express jealousy of Ann's seemingly problem free life. Ann corrects her to say she has plenty of problems, Cliff for example. Karen mistakes her for meaning Cliff , to which Ann becomes flustered and corrects her to Cliffgard, her horse. They both go into the house. Wine on the Mind :: If both Karen and Popuri are at blue hearts or highter, you find them behind Greg's tent. Karen recieves a flower from Popuri and inquires if wine can be made out of it. Popuri tells Karen that if she does manage to make wine out of the Moondrop Flower petals, she should let her taste it. Grasshopper Woes ::If both Karen and Maria are at blue hearts or highter, you find them behind the Carpenter's Shop. Karen is panicing and asking Maria to remove a grasshopper from her hair. Maria tells Karen that she think the grasshopper looks like her, but Karen becomes offended and leaves. Maria's intention was to give her a compliment, as she thinks her bangs look like the antennas of a grasshopper. Love Events Sick Day :: If Karen is at a green heart or higher on a rainy day, she may fall ill with a cold. Once entering the Vineyard Home, Sasha will ask you to visit Karen. Visiting her will raise her affection for you. Sprained Ankle :: If Karen is at a yellow heart or higher on a rainy day, she may fall and hurt her ankle. She can be found in the upper left corner of the Vineyard. Offering to carry her home, rather than calling for help, will raise her affection for you. Dream Event :: If Karen is at a yellow heart or higher, you may have a dream about your childhood. : "Daddy! I'll never get in trouble again! Please open!" : ...A girl is crying...? : "Sniff, sniff." : "Oh, who are you? Where did you come from?" : "Wow, there is a hole here..." : "...My daddy's angry, so I can't come home..." : He went hom with the crying girl holding her hand, then... : ...Then? :: On the next sunny day, visiting the Vineyard will result in Karen offering you a tour. You'll both become locked in the cellar. You can either wait for Gotz to come, or you can leave through a hole in the upper right corner of the upstairs. When she asks you if you were the one who helped her out as a kid, say yes to raise her affection. Concerned Father Confession :: Once Karen is at a pink heart, you may find her at the beach during the night. She'll ask you if you like her. If you answer no, she'll become very upset and say that she doesn't care. She'll call you stupid for passing on a girl like her. If you answer yes, she'll ask you to propose to her and then mention that she thought that you already knew her feelings. Rival Events Family Troubles :: You'll come to the Vineyard to find Karen and Kai speaking. Kai is insistant that Karen make up with her father, but she'll be angry saying that he doesn't care about the vineyard enough. She'll walk into the house, leaving Kai outside. Drink 'til Drunk :: You'll walk into a nearly empty bar with just Karen and Kai. She'll be mumbling to herself, while a concerned Kai stands by. She'll leave and is shortly follow by Kai who wishes to ensure that she gets home safely. Only One You :: Going to the back at night, you'll see Kai laying on the ground and wondering aloud how to tell Karen his feelings. Karen overhears him and decides that she will stay in the village. While she can dance anywhere, Kai is only there. Marriage Baby :: When Karen delivers her child, the Midwife and Sasha will be there to assist her. Upon showing her the baby she'll respond, "Is it OK? Won't it cry?" When your child eventually falls ill, you'll have the option to call the Midwife, the Potion Shop Master, or Sasha. ::Midwife: "Oh, it's just the measles. He'll have a high fever, but it's no worry. After a while he'll get a rash and then his fever will break." "Well, well, you're new at this, aren't you? Don't worry. Just have him rest." ::Potion Shop Master: "Oh, it's the measles. He'll have a fever but you don't have to worry. After a while he'll get a rash and his temperature will go down." "Give him this potion later. He'll be OK. Just have him rest." ::Sasha: "It's the measles. You don't have to worry. He'll soon get a rash and then the fever will break." "It's something that everyone gets, so it's no big deal. Don't worry. Get some sleep. Miscellaneous Married Life *Karen will cook a soup, a cake, and have wine on the table for special occasions. *Karen will either crate eggs or feed the chickens daily. Even if she says that she drops one, you still get paid for it. Category:Bachelorettes Category:Vineyard